Personal computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and the like are ubiquitous and powerful personal accessories. The computing power and functionality of these devices permit users to be entertained with music and/or video; play games; remain connected to friends and colleagues via voice, text and video messages, email and more; surf the internet; track personal physical activity; navigate to and from various locations by virtually any mode of transportation and much more.
Vehicle designers, and especially designers of personal passenger vehicles are challenged to introduce new electronic features and functions for the operators and passengers of the vehicle. Collectively, these features and functions are often referred as infomatics or infotainments systems, and the features and functions of these systems may also be combined into a class of in-vehicle electronic features and functions known as telematics.
As the expected useful life of a passenger vehicle is ten (10) or more years, while the life-cycle of consumer electronic devices is on the order of six (6) to eighteen (18) months, the further challenge to the vehicle designer is keeping vehicle infotainment systems current with consumer electronics trends and desired features. Designers have recognized that instead of trying to keep integrated vehicle electronics current, it is possible to allow the vehicle operator or occupants to link smart devices into the vehicle, and to utilize the capabilities of the smart devices to remain current as to technology and to provide the most recent entertainment, navigation and other features or functions.
Personal smart devices are inherently portable, and the vehicle operator and/or occupants will bring them into and take them from the vehicle. Therefore, these devices when used within the vehicle are best securely docked within the vehicle. Moreover, in contrast to being or appearing as an add-on structure, in-vehicle electronic device docking systems should be aesthetically and functionally integrated into the vehicle interior and capable of accepting a wide variety of electronic devices.